The presence of autonomous vehicles in today's world is becoming more and more common. Often the vehicles utilize Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) sensors to recognize a global position of the vehicle based on a global coordinate system. In the area of construction, GNSS sensors have been used to assist in determining an elevation and slope angle associated with grading control of a machine implement. However, the GNSS sensors are expensive and prone to accidents on the construction site.